Long Live
by Black Rose Blue
Summary: Ginny and Neville's love would live long. No one would just ever know.


**I'm not much of a Neville/Ginny fan, but I like them better than Harry/Ginny. I'm also not much for affair fics, but I don't really think this is one. Written for the Taylor Swift Song Challenge on the HPFC forum. Song is obviously Taylor Swift's and it's "Long Live."**

* * *

_I said remember this moment_

_In the back of my mind_

_The time we stood with our shaking hands_

_The crowds in stands went wild_

_We were the kings and the queens_

_And they read off our names_

_The night that you dance you like our lives would never be the same_

_You held you head like a hero on a history book page_

_It was the end of a decade_

_But the start of an age_

(If you asked Ginny, restarting the DA was the hardest moment in her life. She had done plenty of hard stuff before and did plenty of hard stuff after, but Ginny would go to her grave swearing that that was the hardest thing she had ever did. The moment that she decided that she had to do, she would always remember that moment in the back of her mind.

That was the moment when she started to fall out of love with Harry and fall in love with Neville. The moment that when Neville saw that no one wanted for Hogwarts, for their lives, and their futures, and looked at her and said in a voice that was no longer like the scared boy he had been, but rather of the bravest man that she had ever had the honor of meeting, "If they don't want to fight for themselves, I'll fight for them. I'll fight for everyone if I have to."

The moment that she defiantly fell was when, right after they started it, it was them in the Room of Requirement. Some song came on the radio and all of a sudden Neville got up and just _danced_. Frankly she thought he was insane, but when he flashed that _smile_ at her, she understood why he was dancing. Because who knew if they ever would again. He held out his hand to her and looked at her, an eyebrow raised. She smiled and took it, and together they just danced.)

_Long live the walls that we crashed through_

_How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_I was screaming long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_One day we will be remembered_

(They had their first time together that night. The only time she ever regretted it was when she slept with Harry for the first time, _his_ first time, and she pretended it was hers too. The regret was only about Harry though. It was never about Neville.)

_I said remember this feeling_

_I pass the pictures around_

_Of all the years that we lived on the sidelines_

_Wishing for right now_

_We are the kings and the queens_

_You traded your baseball cap for a crown_

_When they gave us our trophies_

_And we held them up for our town_

_And the cynics were outraged_

_Screaming this absurd_

_Cause for a moment a band of thieves in ripped up jeans got to rule the world_

(Ginny loved it when everyone got together at the Burrow and they looked at pictures. It could hurt, oh _God_, it could hurt, but at the same time she loved it. There was something very cathartic and freeing at seeing pictures of simpler times and when she was still innocent and a child. The reason she loved it so much was because it gave her something else to fight for. It gave her the strength to fight for her nieces and nephews, for every child, for the children she would have one day, to always have that. To never see the other side of life, for them to only see the happiness and goodness in it, not the evil and the hate. She knew that would never be completely possible. That didn't mean that she wouldn't try her hardest though.

Her favorite picture was a picture of Neville right after the battle with Gryffindor's sword right next to him. He didn't even know that he was having a picture taken, in fact he was eating a sandwich and looked like he hadn't just fought a battle, that he had just said good bye to friends that he would never see again.

She knew it though. She would always remember it because that was the year that she and Neville both got out of the sidelines, the year that they showed the world that a bunch of teenagers could band together and do something. Though she supposed it wasn't fair to call themselves teenagers at that point. They were adults. They had been for a while. It was only just now that they realized it.)

_Long live the walls that we crashed through_

_How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_I was screaming long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_One day we will be remembered_

(The night that Ginny realized that _Neville_ was the one for her was the night before she married Harry, and she almost called off the wedding. She really would have if it wasn't for the fact that when she was sneaking out, she heard Harry and Neville talking. Harry had figured out that her heart wasn't in it as much as his, and was about to call it off. Neville convinced him to go through with it, and just knowing that simple fact hurt worse than _anything_ that Harry could ever do.)

_Hold on to spinning around_

_Confetti falls to the ground_

_May these memories break our fall_

(Sometimes Ginny would look at the picture of Harry's parents dancing around that empty courtyard with those leaves falling around them and she would always realize the same thing, it always hitting her like a sack of books. She felt that love. She had that love. That love wasn't for Harry. It was for Neville. It was for sweet, brave, kind Neville that she loved more than anything except for her children, and then she would feel guilty about realizing that fact while looking at a picture of her husband's parents. She never felt guilty for long though.)

_Will you take a moment, promise me this_

_That you'll stand by me forever_

_But if God forbid fate should step in_

_And force us into a goodbye_

_If you have children someday_

_When they point to the pictures_

_Please tell them my name_

_Tell them how the crowds went wild_

_Tell they how I hope they shine_

(Ginny didn't know she felt when James said that he had started dating Alice Longbottom. On one hand she felt happy that her son was so obviously in love with someone, how she felt towards Neville, though she hope it wasn't as obvious as her son. On the other, it hurt too much. James looked Harry, but Alice was the near spitting image of Neville and she saw him in her. Neville had always stayed close to the family, but she had barely had contact with him and when she did, it was always in large groups. She was to afraid of what might happened if they were left alone. The only contact she had ever had with Neville wasn't even contact, but rather always making sure her children gave him love. He always sent her a letter at the beginning of term telling her that they had and she never replied, but rather saved the letters, reading them whenever she had a bad day. They were the only things that would always cheer her up.)

_Long live the walls that we crashed through_

_How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_I was screaming long live _

_All the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid_

_Singing long live all the mountains we moved_

_I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_

_And long live the look on your face_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_One day we will be remembered_

(Neville Longbottom and Ginny Potter would always be remembered. There would be books about them when wizarding fiction became big, movies when wizards discovered them, and the same with television. They would never be remembered for their love however. Not even rumors, whispers, conspiracy theory's. But they knew to their dying day and that was the only thing that mattered to them.)

* * *

**Sad, but please review even if it's to yell at me.**


End file.
